epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Monolith
The Sky Monolith is a foe that appears in , mostly on the upper levels of Temple of Godcat. It is a members of the monolith enemy class. Appearance The Sky Monolith, unlike other Monoliths, appears to be an actual statue instead of a mere nondescript rock, having a simple face, several horns, and even a pair of stone hands that can move independently of the main body. Overview Monoliths take the role of offensive spell-casters, with Sky Monolith itself being biased towards the element. Like other Monoliths, Sky Monolith has high , low , numerous resistances and few weaknesses (only and ); unlike others, Sky Monolith does not have a set pattern of when to use its charged attack — instead, it gains the required status by using one of its abilities, initiated at random. The same ability also grants several stat buffs to it, including but not , making physical skills more efficient against it. As all of Sky Monolith's attacks are fully elemental, gathering 100% or more Wind resistance renders the party unkillable by this foe. Attacks' secondary effects still take place, but are neglible except for the charged attack, which has a high chance to the party, though the players will likely have several options to resist Dispel by the time the foe is first encountered. Sky Monolith is the last Monolith to be fought in the main game, found in Lankyroot Jungle's optional Lost Ruins and the upper levels of the Temple of Godcat; while it appears in many battles, none respawn, so make sure to scan it if going for medals. Statistics attacks and can heal itself. |HP = 477 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 5 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 340 |AP = 18 |SP = 18 |Gold = 120 |Hit2HP = 25 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = 100% |earth = -80% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 200% |water = 100% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |stagger = 100% |syphon = 50% |death = 100% |item1name = Gold Plate |item1chance = 40% |item2name = Amethyst |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Silver Plate |item3chance = 80% |item4name = Concrete |item4chance = 100%}} Prior to the Battle Mountain update, no Monoliths had any Syphon resistance. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 0% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Shockwave |Target2 = All |Power2 = 26 |Type2 = Magical |StatusChance2 = 15% |StatusIcon2 = |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Wind |Acc2 = 120% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Buffs |Target3 = Self |Power3 = MaxHP/3 |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 30% 30% 30% 2x |StatusIcon3 = |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Charges to use Wind Hands. |Attack4 = Wind Hands |Target4 = All |Power4 = 80 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Requires and expends . Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 60 power. }} Battle logic * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → Wind Hands; * Otherwise → Hurricane (1/3), Shockwave (1/3), Buffs (1/3). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes